1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a negative film with an identification number affixed thereto for distinguishing it from other negative films, and a photographic printing apparatus for making photographic prints from such a negative film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a negative film (one negative film being hereinafter called a strip negative also) used in taking pictures with a camera is brought to a photo processing agent for simultaneous printing. At a developing laboratory, a plurality of strip negatives usually are joined with splicing tape to form an elongate negative film prior to a developing process. Subsequently, image frames rendered visible on the negative film are printed on printing paper. The negative film is cut into piece negatives each having four or six frames. The piece negatives are placed in negative sheet holders, and are collated with prints cut frame by frame from the developed printing paper. The prints and piece negatives are handed over through the photo processing agent to the customer. When ordering additional prints of frame images formed on the piece negatives, the customer, at the processing agent's, writes a desired number of prints to be made of each selected image frame on an order slip, and gives the negative sheet holders containing the piece negatives. At the developing laboratory having received such an order from the agent, the frame images must be printed on printing paper by using the piece negatives. At the laboratory, it is necessary to apply identification numbers to the negative films, which may be strip negatives or piece negatives, to distinguish the negative films from other films. These identification numbers are used in collating the negatives with prints made afterward.
Conventionally, a check tape having, printed thereon, an identification number expressed by characters, numerals and/or signs is pasted to a leading end of each negative film. In a collating operation, the operator refers to this identification number to determine whether the negative film corresponds to printing paper, i.e. prints. Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H4-123056 discloses a technique in which a magnetic store is formed on a check film instead of an identification number printed on the check tape, the check tape is pasted to a leading end of a negative film, and information on the negative film is written into the magnetic store on the check film. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Publication H9-22073 discloses a technique in which an identification number in the form of a bar code is recorded as a latent image between perforations in each negative film at a film factory, the latent image becoming readable upon development.
Where a check sheet having an identification number in some form or other recorded thereon is pasted to a negative film, a check sheet pasting operation is itself troublesome. Moreover, since the check sheet has a larger area than what is occupied by the identification number, only a limited position is allowed for its application, particularly on a piece negative. Where an identification number is recorded as a latent image on a negative film at a film factory, a different identification number cannot be given to the negative film at a developing laboratory.